Teddy Bear Love
by Stormysky21
Summary: Kon has gotten a body and stuff but is depressed and a self-harmer because he thinks Ichigo doesn't care. Then he gets raped and beaten by Grimjou and some thugs that teamed up with him. When slight depression gets bigger he needs more support and help and everything there is.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Grimmjou rapes and beats Kon after he gets a new body to send a message to Ichigo. Kon has been cutting due to how worthless he feels.

Chapter 1

Kon P.O.V

I had just gotten myself a new body. Ichigo told me to go and buy some party supplies to celabrate and that we could watch movies together and it could just be me, him and Rukia like it used to be before everyone else.

I loved those days when it was just the 3 of us. Technically I wasn't into girls and I honestly didn't have a crush on either Rukia or Orhime. That was an act. I loved Ichigo. Rukia caught on when I was watching him and when I pulled on my sleeves.

-Flashback-

I slipped my hand in my sleeve scratching wanting one of my scars to bleed just a little but Rukia grabbed my hand. " You may think he doesn't care but Ichigo will be worried if he has to patch up the mess, Kon. Try not to scratch at them." she said.

She knew I was a cutter too. She caught me and asked Renji to watch over me after I got my body. Renji who also cuts knew how it felt to feel like you had no one but agreed.

So I only had 2 people who knew that agreed to stay silent if I tried to hold back at times. " Kon, since you got a body...I thought it would be a small party with just me, you and Rukia. We will have a slumber party tomorrow." Ichigo said. " That sounds great." I said. Renji was a great friend and it would be great to see him at times but I knew Rukia was hoping he would check me for extra scars.

I had learned new places to cut where he doesn't look however. " So how long have you liked Ichigo?" Rukia whispered in my ear. I blushed then. She chuckled. " Don't worry. Its just another secret between us, Kon." she said.

-End of Flashback-

I turned a corner and felt a guy slam me into an alley wall. " You have been around the soul reaper, Ichigo. I've seen you hanging out with him and how he stares at you." he said fingering my jawline. I scoffed.

" You must be talking about someone else. Ichigo doesn't like me" I answered. I saw that this guy was part hollow. He smirked and tore of my clothes and ruthlessly slammed himself into me.

I screamed in pain as he thrusted himself in and out as his gang beat the crap out of me. Then they left me bloody and broken.

Normal P.O.V

It had been hours since Kon left. It was now late. Ichigo was searching for him in soul reaper mode. As he searched he found a bloody beaten form that laid nude in an alley and went closer to it and saw it was Kon.

Ichigo P.O.V

His red hair(Kon's hair is short and spikey like Ichigo's but has red streaks in it that are as dark as Renji's)was stained with blood and there was blood everywhere. I gently picked him up and held him in my arms.

Then I saw something that I thought I would never see as I gently gathered Kon in my arms. Self-inflicted wounds were all over his arms. That would explain why Renji always comes over and stays the night. I had asked him once and he said he was making sure Kon got used to his body without doing anything big.

I thought that meant going out with a bunch of ladies or being caught peeping on them. Kon opened his eyes and saw that I had wrapped some of my robe around him.

" Lets get you home and fixed up" I said. " I can do that myself, Ichigo" he answered. He looked like a sunny day that lost the sunshine.

" I said I will and I will, Kon. Besides...I saw your scars and they need patched up too." I replied. He sighed. " Ichigo...I will take care of it. It's fine." he answered.

I had been dateing Orheimei lately but we were both gay. She really liked Rukia and was trying to cover it up and I didn't want to say anything to Kon yet so we were seeing one another. I sighed. " Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yeah" he said. With that I took him home.

Kon P.O.V

When we got home, I took a bath, patched up my injuries and got dressed. Then I laid down to rest. I had decided to have a break from fighting and stuff tomorrow.

Ichigo was doing homework when I turned in. He glanced at me but said nothing. I knowticed he was talking to Orheime and that made me want to cut again but I couldn't. Not with Ichigo there.

I fingered my wrist wanting a knife badly but not scratching. Never scratching. Scratching was what made Renji stay longer so I knew better by now. Then I felt Ichigo lay down next to me.

" Get some rest ok so stop fidgeting with your arm." he said taking my hand. I felt his fingers gently rubbing my hands and slowly fell asleep.

Ichigo P.O.V

Dad came in and checked on us. He had heard of Kon's issue. Seeing the hurt modsole laying curled up on my bed dad knew only Kon got away with things like that. Rukia and Orhemie never did and neither did anyone else.

I let some people in the soul society stay over(about 2-3)but that was it and no one was allowed to be a bed hog like I allowed Kon to. " The kid still takes over your bed like he did when he was a stuft animal." dad said.

I knew dad was a reaper too. I chuckled. Dad saw Kon as a 2nd son. Kind of like he saw Rukia as another daughter. " Hopefully he will get better. Dad, could you transfer him into my highschool so that I could keep an eye on him" I asked.

He nodded his head. " Thanks" I said. Now Kon was a high school student and someone for me to look after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

" Class, this is Kon Kurosaki. A relative of Ishigo's and he will be starting school here. Please treat the new student with respect" the teacher said. A few students snickered at Kon and there were silent mutters of gossup in the back row.

Ishigo scowled at his class mates behavior and muttered "ass holes" earning a hit in the head from Rukia. Orhemie smiled watching her and Rukia smiled back earning a blush and looking away.

Ichigo sighed. " We also have another new student. Grimjou Himi(last name made up)." the teacher said. Grimjou smiled at everyone and then took Kon's hand. " Let's be friends" he said.

Kon shivered and Ichigo saw tears in his eyes and then the modsole hid behind Rukia. " N...n...no thanks. Have good friends here thanks." he said. " Hmmmm. If I didn't know better, I would think you had done something horrible to him, Grimjou. No way would a new student be afraid to make new friends." Rukia said frowning at him. Both Rukia and Renji knew about the rape and offered to help Kon.

" And why would you think that?" he chuckled. She glared at him.

Ichigo P.O.V

I had knowticed his behavior too however he never clings to me when afraid. It's either Rukia or Renji. At the moment Kon was latched on to Rukia crying. It wasn't the " I am a pervert" cry. It was fearfull wanting to get away crying.

Rukia gently picked him up and whispered something in his ear. " Ishigo why don't you take Kon somewhere...anywhere besides here." she said. I nodded and gathered him in my arms.

He struggled. " You're stuck with me. She has questions for Grimmjou. Can you live with it for now." I asked.

He looked up as though he honestly didn't care any more. I decided to take him to my favorite place to eat out. " So do you have the hots for Rukia or Renji? You seem to flirt with just about everyone so I am curious, Kon."

" Of course not. Besides I like someone else and so do they." he answered. Silence and then I remembered Orhemie's and Rukia's behavior in class. " Rukia likes Orhemie doesn't she?" I asked.

" Yeah but she is too afraid to tell her. Think that is the way with most people. My person doesn't like me. He's with someone else." Kon replied. I smiled. " So you like guys?" I said.

Kon blushed then. " Its no big deal. I'm bisexual and I feel no shame so don't worry Kon." I said. Although I felt jelous of whoever he liked.

Kon smiled. We got to the restarant that Chad and I used to always go to in middle school. " Thought that you could use a burger and fries" I said.

Kon P.O.V

We ordered some lunch and I heard a lot of people gossuping and frowning about us and then one lady said " It isn't right...their kind."

" I think that everyone thinks we are a couple" I said eating my burger. I had given Ichigo my fries. I barely eat really so I was making it look like I ate. I think was starting to suspect something due to how often I left the table during meals as was Karin.

" What are your goals in life?" Ichigo asked. " To work with kids. I found out I was good with them from when I used to be a bear and your sister took me. I would like to be an elementary school teacher." I told him.

He smiled. " I already knew you were good with kids, Kon. Yuzu used to be quite before she starting carrying you off to her room to sleep with her. You opened her up a bit." he said. Yuzu was more afraid of her powers than Karin.

Karin was the more curious one since she was stronger than her sister so she went off to see what was going on usually. " So what are your goals besides being a reaper that is?" I said.

" Protecting others. Found out from being a reaper and seeing the dead that I like keeping others safe. I have thought about being a cop or a social security person for people who are abused. Someone like that." Ichigo said. He seemed to have honest dreams like I did. I mean he wasn't walking around in a black robe but still.

" Kon, what other stress habits do you do besides cutting?" Ichigo asked. " I am into art. I love painting and sketching pictures the most." I told him.

He smiled. " I'll get you a sketch book then. You need something to calm down. Think everyone sometimes does." he said.

Kon P.O.V

When school ended...which I wasn't in...I visited Renji. " So how was talking with Ichigo? Heard Rukia left you 2 together." Renji said. " Odd to say but he knew the right things to say at the time. Even offered to buy me a sketch book." I said digging in my pocket for cigarettes.

Renji most likely took the last one. Neither me nor Renji were completely fixed. " Here. Have this pack." he said. I lit it and finished it within 5 minutes. " Ichigo knows what to say because he used to cut too however he won't give advice or anything and ignores it which is stupid. I have pointed this out to him and told him but he has been hurt badly and that is why." Renji said.

I guess everyone had something happen and that was why Ichigo wanted to help. At least I would be able see some of him before he was with Orhemei and off fighting hollows.

Ichigo P.O.V

I was on one of the dates Orhemei and I had after buying some art supplies for Kon. I had gotten him a sketch book,pencils, and an art and paint set.

We both decided a simple burger restarant would work ok. " Ichigo, I think it's best that I leave you. We both don't like one another and Kon really needs you now especially with how he has been looking lately." Orhemei said.

" You are thinking about telling her finally aren't you?" I said. Orhemei nodded. " Yes. You should tell Kon too you know. He may cheer up." she added.

" Something bad happened to him. I cant add on to it, Orhemei" I said. Orhemei and Rukia were the 2 who hung out with Kon if he couldn't find Renji. " Ok but he always seems so sad lately. Think about it, Ichigo." she said.

After our date I got home and found Kon with Renji and Chad which was odd since Renji and Chad were a couple. The 2 of them were curled up in one anothers arms and Kon was asleep on the couch besides his neglected supper.

I sighed. He usually neglects food so today was no different. " Don't worry. He ate half of it. How was your date?" Renji asked. " We broke up. Decided there was no point when we both like someone else." I said.

I had also started dateing to try and think about other things besides when my step dad beat and raped me. Renji knew this one and pointed out that I should try and council Kon but I turned it down.

Kon didn't like being around me. He liked being around Renji and Rukia more so there was no point in trying. Renji sighed. " The only reason that kid hides behind me and Rukia is because he feels so hated by everyone else. He told you how he was treated before. The soul society was just going to kill him off! Do you know they sometimes abused modsoles as well. Imagine how that is, Ichigo. Kon is one of them by the way. I remember catching reapers hitting him. Part of why he thinks no one here likes him."

Silence. "Then someone has to open his eyes sometime don't they?" I said. " and it better be you" Renji said frowning. " You have ignored him enough. Part of why he has started hideing from you."

This was the first time that both Renji and Chad chewed me out. Renji was usually calm and cool headed and like the male version of Rukia when it came to how much he liked the human world. He enjoyed school and everything.

I sighed. I guess I could try and talk to Kon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kon P.O.V

Ever since Grimmjow started school with me, he had been abuseing and rapeing me. I now sat at my desk with several bruises when Ichigo and Renji came in and Ichigo stopped talking and came over to my desk.

" You need to get fixed up. Come on, Kon. Let's get to my place and get you patched up and everything." he said. I was quite as he lead me there not wanting to say anything about getting raped too.

Shiro now worked at the clinic too wanting to help out and having earned Ichigo's family's trust. He was also seen as part of the family like I was. We entered the med room and I saw Shiro filling up medicines there.

" Shiro, Kon got hurt. Need some help." Ichigo said. Shiro was like an older brother to me since he understood how it felt when we had no body and all. " Ok, king." he answered and went over and started helping.

He stopped when he saw the dark bruises on my thighs. " Does Ichi know, Kon?" he asked while patching me up. I shook my head. " I guess I will leave it up to you to tell him." he answered. " But know I will beat the crap out of whoever did it if they show up here."

I chuckled, knowing I shouldn't underestimate him. As Shiro was patching up the worse injuries, Ichigo came back with some warm pjs for me when he got done.

" You need to not strain yourself and I am having you stay home for a few days so that a lot of these can recover." he told me. I thanked him and left the room.

Ichigo P.O.V

Shiro had ended as some-what like the older brother to everyone. " Did he tell you what happened?" he asked me. I sighed. " He hasn't even told the friends that he is close to but I know that he is terrified of Grimmjow now that he goes to school here. Kon is also depressed and self-harming and won't open up to anyone about his problems so its hard to know most days." I told Shiro.

He was quite. " I saw that he was a cutter when I was patching him up. I put some ointment and gauze on his scares...thick guaze so he cant scratch or cut himself again. You will have to get him to be more open however." Shiro told me. " Kind of like how me and Renji had to help you."

I had almost forgotten it was mostly Shiro and Renji who got me to stop cutting...even during the time I was abused. At the time Shiro was shareing a body with me.

-Flashback-

I sighed digging the blade into my arm when Shiro made my arm drop it. / King you make me worry about you way too much at times. The guy is a jack ass. But you shouldn't give him the satisfaction that you are in pain because of it./ he said.

I sobbed helplessly in Shiro's arms feeling safe. It was like my father was there even though dad was working all the time lately. I saw a hint of anger on his face. / Let me take over for a second, king. Someone has to tell your so-called koi his place when it comes to relationships./ Shiro said.

When I saw Shiro again, he was covered in blood saying he was satisfied with something.

-End Of Flashback-

I went upstaires and sure enough Kon was already trying to scratch off Shiro's handywork. " Oi! Stop that, will ya. You'll fuck up all that work he had to do in patching you back up."

Kon frowned. " Not like he is going to just beat the crap back out of me again anyways. Doesn't matter now does it?" he said and tried to resume his scratching but I grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. " To me it does. Look at your hand. It's bruised up. You may not think so, but I do care for you, Kon. I get worried sick about you every time you are hurt and not just from yourself." I told him.

I pulled him into my lap and allowed him to lay there as we both slowly fell asleep. " Won't Orhemie get upset about this?" he asked. " We dumped one another. She likes someone else" I told Kon.

Silence and he said nothing else about it then.

Kon P.O.V

Grimmjow thrusted in and out of me harshly as I screamed through the gag begging for it to stop and wanting someone to help. He was panting in pleasure as he continued and then...

The door of his car opened and Ichigo and Shiro stood there glareing at him. " Desgusting filth! That's just tratious on what you did to something as precious as Kon" Shiro said, scowling at him as I curled up into a ball sobbing. Ichigo gathered me into his arms whispering soothing words to me.

" Come on, Kon. Let's get you some place safe" Ichigo said.

Ichigo P.O.V

/ What the hell? Why didn't you tell me Grimmjow was abusing him and rapeing him?/ I asked Shiro. / You know how to talk so go talk to him and it's his choice to say something./ Shiro answered. I was surprised to hear Shiro say something along the same lines as Rinji.

He looked ticked off about Grimmjow. / You used to date him, didn't you?/ I said. / Yes King. I did but I am with Uryu now. He's really kind and doesn't give up and someone that I acually can be around./ Shiro said. I chuckled. I could see those 2 together.

I took off to the clinic with Kon and lead him to the med bay and patched him up. When I was about to take his jacket off he yanked it back on. " Please let me have it on" he said.

I sighed. " You cut again, didn't you?" I said. Silence. " Look. I won't add a lot of bandages like Shiro did but I need to see if they are really deep. If they are they need taken care of." I pointed out.

He allowed me to check how deep they were and I bandaged the ones that were deep. " Kon, I am going to ask for your knife. You need to practice self-restraint and start useing your art set when upset." I told him.

He didn't object. Lately Kon and I had been getting along now that he has been around me. " Ichigo, can we share a room? I'll understand if you don't want to but it feels odd being alone at times." he said.

I remembered how Renji told me he was abused and how Shiro and I caught him. " That's fine. I'll tell dad when he gets home." I told him.


End file.
